<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sound of Blooming by Witchcraftandwine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451011">Sound of Blooming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchcraftandwine/pseuds/Witchcraftandwine'>Witchcraftandwine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1920s, F/M, Flowers, Mafiafell Au, Monster related racism, Rating May Change, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Romance, Romantic tall skellie, a lot more focus on romance, reader is female, reader is mostly deaf, reader owns a flower shop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchcraftandwine/pseuds/Witchcraftandwine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Owning a business in monster territory isn't to difficult.  it's much easier for a woman to own property there then it is with any human areas that's for sure.  However despite his acceptance of her Asgore, the Monster leader who gave her permission to set up her shop, has an issue with a certain Tall skeleton who has become a regular customer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. seed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a beautiful morning.  The sun was up enough that warm golden rays shone through the cheerful shop window, people milled about living their lives, heading to work, maybe to run errands, maybe to just walk about town?  It didn’t matter what they were doing simply that they lived well and looked happy.  While more monsters than humans walked by my shop window I wasn’t bothered by it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hummed softly to myself in the shop, at least I hoped it was softly.  I didn’t always have the best idea of my volume anymore.  It could be worse I could have no idea at all but I did still try to not be too loud.  The shop was empty save myself and the flowers, the rich smell surrounding me.  I have always been fond of flowers, setting up a shop so I could grow and sell them to see others delighted by them had been a given.  Getting permission to do it had been harder.  Thankfully the Monsters coming out of the mountain had been a godsend in that way.  Monsters didn’t care at all about gender, female, male, it was about capability.  Monsters, while rough around the edges weren’t bad at all.  So there was nothing stopping me from setting up shop on their side of town as long as it was ok by them, and it had been.  I had a few regular customers and my garden on top of the little building was a perfect place to cultivate my flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I had initially petitioned for the shop it seemed I had been given permission quicker then most as both the king and queen of monsters were very fond of flowers.  Though they weren’t royalty anymore.  Once coming above ground they had abdicated that title and become more akin to a crime family, a Mafia essentially.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well I had to be honest really it simply didn’t matter to me.  I had been welcomed and treated as a friend and when my accident had happened not one monster had told me I was no longer able to run a shop. Unlike humans, Monster didn’t nag me about my age, or my hearing, or lack thereof, they didn’t fuss about me not being married or having a family.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact the only thing I ever seemed to be chastised about was being ‘too nice’.  The underground had been a harsh and deadly place for monsters, they had lived in a kill or be killed world that had hardened them to ideas like kindness and affection.  Though since emerging I had seen more and more gentle sides they still held up this wall tough as steel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I caught the faint ringing of the bell over the door.  I knew it sounded louder than that to others but for me, it was just the gentle jingle in my left ear. Looking up I couldn’t help the warmth that filled me.  Standing by the door and looking neat as a pin was a skeleton who had become a regular customer.  While his expression tended towards the severe he had always been perfectly polite when he came to my shop.  I was surprised and delighted to see him because after what felt like ages of him coming in every morning he hadn’t been in for almost a week and I had grown worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time he had come in he had asked what flowers he should get for a woman who lost her mother.  He had been awkward and uncertain, the idea of helping someone with their grief had been so alien to him but apparently she had grown to mean a lot to his family so he wanted to do something right for her.  Helping him select something nice and filled with meaning had been interesting.  When I had told him about the ‘language’ of flowers and their different meanings from flower to flower, and colour to colour there had been an obvious interest.  He had been amazed to learn herbs and even trees had meaning as well, he had been fascinated by the idea that there was a whole language of plants, ways to convey meanings and messages,  Even less savoury ones, which had amused him greatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to appear in the shop regularly, always in the morning, he would select a flower at random and quiz me on it. It wasn’t until a few visits like this I realised he had researched a specific flower and would seemingly pick it at random and quiz me, when he had gotten two mixed up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I AM SURPRISED YOU WOULD BE SO WRONG ABOUT A FLOWER HUMAN.” he had declared rather primly as he held up the spear of a Gladiolus the hot red blooms big and bright, most red flowers seemed to suit him but I had to admit the tall proud stature of Gladioli suited him best… at least I thought so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I KNOW YOU MUST JESTING WITH ME AS THESE GARDENIAS ARE … WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!” he demanded as I struggled to muffle my laughter shaking my head slowly.  One thing I liked about Papyrus was the big way he spoke.  He didn’t do it for me, he was just a big talker and so it made it easy to hear him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry.” I had managed through chuckles gesturing “Not Gardenia… Gladiolus, Gardenia is shrub… bush like.  White or yellow.” I said warmly he paused looking at me then the flower his face colouring a hot rusty red, as if trapped between red and orange it was such a pretty colour like autumn leaves just beginning to turn.  Before I could further explain he muttered something and pulled out a notebook, flipping it open rapidly the flowering stalk waving in his hand before he paused reading something his whole skull blooming in that pretty colour before he rounded on me coughing and stuffing the notebook back in his jacket pocket </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“CLEARLY YOU ARE VERY CLEVER ABOUT FLOWERS YOU EVEN FELL FOR MY INGENIOUS DECEPTION.” he said grandly not wanting to bruise his ego I simply smiled and nodded it was no trouble to let him claim he hadn’t made a mistake.  He had pride, that was clear but considering the line of work he was most likely in, he probably wasn’t really in a position to make mistakes so he probably didn’t feel comfortable having made one so… small compared to whatever else he did.  I tried not to think too hard about what sort of things he might do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since he had started coming to the shop I had learned that there were only three skeleton monsters.  No more.  It seemed being on the front lines during the war had resulted in the loss of many of them.  The three survivors were now the Powerful Astor family.  Of course, a mafia family.  I’m not really sure my opinion on Mafia families.  On the one hand they were criminals, thieves and murderers who hurt others for their own end… on the other…  None of the monster gangs seemed interested in doing much harm so much as protecting what was theirs… then again some of the rumours were pretty bad, but not being all that interested in getting involved I had never really gone out to find a Gangster and asked them about the truth and the lies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you looking for today?” I asked him as I rounded the little sales desk. He had been coming in daily recently it seemed the woman he had bought the bouquet for had suffered a severe injury and was in a coma.  Papyrus didn’t seem to know much about human health but apparently his father had explained that humans could sense things even in a coma that could help.  So Papyrus had decided flowers since she was apparently fond of their gardens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AS WE HAVE SOME OF THE GRANDEST RICHEST GARDENS IN THE CITY CLEARLY SHE WILL EXPECT NOTHING BUT THE BEST RAISED AND KEPT FLOWERS!” he had declared after purchasing the first bundle.  I had been flattered by his compliment, and even more so when I learned he didn’t really give compliments, he simply stated what he thought.  He honestly thought my flowers, my modest little shop, was the best.  I could have won every award and not been as happy as I was hearing that from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TODAY IS SPECIAL, SHE WOKE UP A FEW DAYS AGO AND MY BROTHER HAS FINALLY STOPPED ACTING SILLY AND INTEND TO MARRY HER, I WISH TO GIVE HER SOMETHING TO WISH HER WELL.” he explained looking over the different blooms rubbing his chin in thought he seemed focused on a selection of deep red roses, and yes while those where about romantic love it wasn’t really…  I frowned, thoughtfully moving my attention from the roses.  When Papyrus had spoken about the woman there had been times where I wondered if perhaps he had feelings for her.  He wouldn’t act on it of course. His brother was clearly in love with her and from what Papyrus said she likely felt the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I also had a feeling he had never really come to terms with any romantic feelings he might have had for her because of that. Maybe he had squashed the very notion.  He might insult his brother's laziness and slovenly behaviour but the wealth of fondness was hard to miss.  He cared about his brother that much was clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Selecting a fluffy clutch of Stocks I showed him the cream and Lilac coloured flowers “Some of these would be good, Stocks are a great flower to give to good friends with a wish for lasting beauty and happiness there also a symbol of the bonds of affection.” I suggested He hummed a bit and nodded.  Knowing how he was, I gently rested them in a waiting pot of water so they didn’t dry out or wilt as he selected a few more.  He liked to make sure there was plenty of diversity in the flowers he bought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To go with the stocks he ended up with some beautiful white Hyacinth and some Myrtle, The white Hyacinth symbolised offering prayers for someone and loveliness, I thought that was important to show how he had nothing but good wishes for his brother and the woman while Myrtle offered well wishes for luck and love in marriage.  A touch more on the nose but just as fitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrapping the flowers carefully  went back to humming gently.  I enjoyed helping Papyrus pick his flowers.  I liked how he wanted to know the meanings and how he was genuinely interested when I explained them.  Presenting him with the bouquet and the price he pad with a faint smile  not at all fussed by the cost.  He never seemed to be funnily enough, but I put that down to his ‘work’ and left it at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“EXCELLENT THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS IS VERY PLEASED WITH THIS ARRANGEMENT.” he declared before turning to the door.  Part of me wanted to reach out, to maybe ask if he wanted to go to diner, maybe have a coffee together… heck go to one of those dancing rooms and listen to music… but… but</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just couldn’t do it.  The bell chimed cheerfully as he left. I watched his retreating back wondering if I’d even see him again, if She was awake and healthy then he had no reason to return and I was probably not going to see him unless she got lucky and he happened to walk by.  I was surprised by how it made my chest hurt to realise that. Rubbing the dull throb I shook my head. That was silly, even if he didn’t want to buy a flower he was so interested in their different meanings I would definitely see him again I was sure of it.  Glancing at the clock I moved to gather up a pot especially set aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had almost forgotten.  It was Wednesday that meant that a special customer would be arriving at any time now.  As I tied a ribbon around the pot I looked up at the ring of the bell and smiled.  The goat monster who stood in the doorway was enormous, curved wicked looking horns dark hair neatly groomed red eyes so quietly dignified it was difficult to reconcile this person with the monster king who had slaughtered so many.  And yet as he approached the sales desk I wasn’t afraid.  Asgore had always been very friendly to me.  He took good care of his wife who struggled with mental issues from trauma of being underground, (though she was apparently more stable since the child Frisk had come into their lives.)  He was a good father to Frisk as well by all accounts… and from what I had seen the few times I had been to their home.  Being one of the few business owners who were human I was occasionally invited over to give an idea of how the shop was doing, if monsters were treating me well, if I had any trouble with the gangs or if any humans had caused troubles.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I suppose some people might have thought of me as a traitor but the fact was Between humans and monsters, Humans were the ones who had proved the most dangerous since the monsters return.  Humans where…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled up at the Goat holding up the pot of beautiful yellow Primroses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh What a fantastic smell young one.  I am sure she’ll be very pleased by these, Thank you.” he said warmly. His voice was just as large as Papyrus so he was easy to understand though there was a gentleness to it, I wasn’t really sure how to explain it but there was a difference.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you're happy with them. With fall coming soon the flowers will be changing. These primroses are some of the fall yellows, though they are a lot more abundant in spring, hardier ones will bloom in the fall as well, They are often used to symbolise young love.” I explained to the former king who nodded taking the pot gratefully.  I settled knowing he would want to chat for a while.  When the doors bell chimed cheerfully again.  Asgore smiled stepping aside for the new customer I was surprised to see it was Papyrus, he’d come back had he forgotten something?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before I could ask however Asgore had dropped the pot he was holding the clatter of cracking terracotta was harsh even to me and I flinched back nervously as the two powerful monsters started at each other. A thick strange smell like… Electricity?  Filled the air of the shop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was going on?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Soil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The energy that crackled inside the shop was getting stronger by the second sending my hair on end, my skin prickling uncomfortably as the monsters stared at each other both poised ready for something neither willing to make the first move,</p><p>"Excuse me!" I said firmly causing them both to jolt, they had forgotten I was here?  It was my shop!  But I must have spoken louder then I intended because Asgore immediately looked sheepish</p><p>"My apologies dear, I wasn't expecting you to have such… Clientele." He said he was still smiling but the tone of his voice was clearly distasteful, even half deaf I could hear it.  He stepped forward the pot crunching under his shoe seeming to clear his mind of any malice as suddenly his expression twisted into one of shock and sorrow</p><p>"Oh no, it's completely shattered!" he exclaimed his bulk of a body immediately crouching to begin gathering up the remains of the pot and the dirt.  Snapping back to myself I quickly got another before looking to Papyrus</p><p>"I'll be right with you let me just repot this." I said quickly as I scooped fresh soil into the pot and helped settle the primrose inside it. Asgores large paws carefully tended the dirt and I was reminded that despite his terrifying demeanor at times this man was very capable of being gentle.</p><p>"It should be alright… no roots broke, and the flower is ok…" I said carefully as I examined the stalk of the plant it must have just dropped straight down because not a leaf was bruised from the fall.  Cutting a new ribbon I tied it on the new pot blinking as two hands put money on the counter, one big paw and one long thin hand hidden by a glove.  I was going to say something but looking up both men where to busy glaring at each other.</p><p>"Have a good afternoon your Majesty…." Papyrus said with pure hatred dripping from his voice the larger goat monster forced a fanged smile</p><p>"You as well, Papyrus… ah, and you to miss, I'm sure she'll be very pleased." He said quickly addressing me his expression going soft before he left.  A sleek car pulled up and the door was opened by a neatly dressed rabbit monster so he could climb in, the rabbit closed the door before climbing into the front passenger seat.</p><p>"I WAS NOT AWARE THAT YOU HAD SUCH… IMPORTANT MONSTERS IN YOUR SHOP." He said curtly fingers tapping rapidly on the counter as I put the money in the drawer and collected a broom to sweep up the remaining shards of pottery and dirt.</p><p>"Not really, I think, he just started coming to help when I started up, he just likes flowers…" I found myself saying as I swept, I don't want Papyrus to be mad.  I don't know why the animosity between the two had been so fierce but I didn't want him to feel that way towards me.  Papyrus watches me a moment as I crouch to start picking up the broken pottery, suddenly there's a hard grip on my arm and he pulls me to my feet.</p><p>"YOU ARE GOING TO CUT YOURSELF HUMAN LET ME." He said firmly as he crouched grabbing bits with out worry and tossing them into the bin I had pulled over before I could object.</p><p>"Y-you’re a customer though you don't have to." I managed finally only for him to snort in return</p><p>"I AM A MONSTER, AND A SKELETON, UNLIKE YOU I CANNOT BE CUT OR HURT BY SOMETHING LIKE THIS SO IT IS BETTER FOR ME TO DO IT… I AM NOT SURPRISED HE DID NOT STAY TO HELP." Papyrus said almost snidely, it was a little uncomfortable the way he spoke about Asgore what on earth was it all about?  Well actually I knew the likely reason.  A lot of monsters blamed him for how bad it had gotten underground,  some had chosen to forgive him because his anger had been fueled by the death of his children but maybe Papyrus was one of the ones who hadn't forgiven him, or who couldn't, had he lost some?  It was entirely possible, but I didn't dare ask.</p><p>"The… then… thank you for helping me… Papyrus." I managed softly his hands pause a moment before he nods and turns</p><p>"DO YOU HAVE A SMALLER BRUSH, FOR THIS DIRT?" he asked simply and I nod quickly rushing to get it and offer it to him, he moved so smoothly despite his height there was no awkwardness just smooth even motions almost like, a dancer I suppose.</p><p>"NOT PERFECT BUT WHILE I WAS READY TO HELP WITH THE MESS I WILL NOT BE SCRUBBING YOUR FLOORS FOR YOU." He said standing and brushing off his neat slacks hands on his hips he scowled at the floor as if he wasn't actually satisfied I quickly shook my head</p><p>"No no, it is much better thank you really.  I mop before I close up so that should get anything stuck between the tiles, really I appreciate you helping at all." I insisted smiling warmly as he turned to me, the red light in his eyes sockets seemed a little bigger, softer I guess.</p><p>"Oh, What was it you wanted?  You must have come back for a reason." I said quickly as it occurred to me, this whole thing had started because he had come back to the shop, suddenly his face was claimed in the rusty red flush and he huffed out a breath pulling himself to full height and coughing</p><p>"I, CAME BECAUSE… LITTLE HUMAN YOU ARE GOING TO DINNER WITH ME!  I EXPECT YOU TO BE READY TO GO AT 5 SHARP, WEAR SOMETHING NICE." He declared suddenly almost as if he was angry wait what dinner? 5? But that only gave me an hour if I closed the shop n time!</p><p>"Papyrus tonight bu-" before I could even try to clarify he was out the door and hurrying down the path… well hurrying was a strong word he wasn't walking fast but his long legs seemed to take him further faster.</p><p>I sighed so… I guess I was going out to dinner later… Nice? Did I even have anything nice?!</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>I closed the shop early, afternoons could be quiet and it was only an hour I had weighed the pros and cons and decided that considering Papyrus' manner I should probably take care with my appearance and make sure I was at my best… besides… he had asked me to dinner… well actually more like told me I'd be going with him, but I could handle that, if I didn't want to go I could have just locked up and not met with him after all.  Standing in front of the mirror I sighed, I had taken a warm bath so my skin had a healthy clean glow,  my hair was carefully pinned up and now I just needed to find something nice.  The problem was, I didn't really know what he meant by nice?  I had some neat cloths for when I did wedding flowers, I had my neat suit for meetings at the bank, There was my dancing dress but what if he meant formal nice?  I didn't really have anything formal, the last time I'd ever done anything formal was my first communion as a child and even if I still had that dress there was no way it would fit me now!</p><p>With no information other then 'nice' and not many options I decided to go with the dancing dress, at least it was more feminine then my work cloths the dress was a pretty pale yellow with a low waistline accentuated by a soft pink sash and a fabric rose, the skirt a few layers of ruffled fabric. It was simple but charming paired with plain white gloves my mother's pearls and neat low heeled shoes I thought I looked very nice.  Demure maybe but Nice which was what he'd asked for.  So satisfied I made my way from my apartment down the side stairs and out the back door since the shop was already locked up for the night.  Standing inside the doorway I waited only a few minutes as promptly at 5 Papyrus drove up, like Asgores his car was black and very neat, but not as long or fancy, and obviously he was driving even though I'm sure he had a driver.</p><p>He stepped out, he was still in a neat black suit the undershirt a rich deep red black silk tie with a golden tie pin he approached me looking me over before sighing</p><p>"IS THIS YOUR NICEST DRESS?" He asked  seeming displeased, I wasn't sure what to say He had said nice but hadn't clarified I wanted to point that out but I just felt embarrassed I had thought I looked nice and it wasn't good enough?  Aside from wondering where he had been planning to take me I really should have known better then to think I could match his class he was just so.</p><p>"IT'S LOVELY BUT NOT WHAT THEY'LL EXPECT, WE'LL HAVE TO MAKE A STOP, GET IN." he said with a nod before opening the passenger door for me… wait… what?</p><p>"A-a stop?" I asked moving automatically to climb in, settling as Papyrus closed the door and walked around to his side nodding</p><p>"CHARMING AS YOUR DRESS IS ON YOU, THE EVENT IS GOING TO BE VERY FORMAL, I APPOLOGIZE IF I WAS NOT CLEAR ENOUGH." He explained as he pulled away from the curb, We sat in silence he thought it was nice I hadn't… disappointed him, that made me feel a bit better and knowing he liked the outfit and that it just wasn't formal enough made me feel a lot better.  Before long we pulled up to a shop I recognized,  a pair of shoes from this place cost more than my profits for a month!  He couldn't be serious, and besides surely they where closed by now.</p><p>"Papyrus You can't I don't have the money and, their obviously closed and…" I fumbled as I scrambled from the car to follow him, he seemed unaffected by my protests and simply rapped firmly on the door frame despite the closed sign.  The lights where still on probably the shop girls closing up but… a beautiful crystalline monster approached and opened the door</p><p>"Mr. Aster! welcome, late night shopping?" the monster asked looking at me and tilting her head, it was a cluster of crystals with a smooth front that I assumed was the face but had no features save two shallow depression that might have been eyes.</p><p>"YEA WE HAVE A BIT OF TROUBLE, I NEED SOMETHING SUITABLE FOR THE CARLTON DINNER FOR MY DATE IF YOU PLEASE." He said in a slightly crisper business like tone I wasn't used to hearing from him.  The woman nodded and stepped aside letting us in before taking my arm and coaxing me to follow.  Unfortunately on my right side I wasn't able to hear a word she said as she dragged me to a dressing room before looking at me expectantly.</p><p>"S-sorry could you repeat that, I can't hear very well in this ear." I managed to embarrassed to admit I couldn't hear at all.  Normally I had no trouble explaining but I already felt very out of place in the shop.</p><p>"OH!  Sorry dear I was asking if you where alright with me selecting something, I have a dress in mind that I think would suit you perfectly." She said a bit louder, I nodded trusting her judgment, undressing as she left to get the dress folding mine neatly.  When she returned I was glad I had accepted her offer</p><p>The dress was asymmetrical velvet in a deep royal blue that draped across toga like,  secured over my left shoulder with a silver jeweled clasp. There was a matching chiffon cape draping down from it and connected to my wrists by simple silver bangles.  It was pretty  and I thought the darker color suited me well, the faintest silver glitter simmered in the chiffon giving it an ethereal sparkle.  Suddenly I was plunked into a seat and another monster came into the dressing room cleaning my modest makeup off my face and redoing it, the brushes felt so smooth against my skin and the lipstick glided across my lips.</p><p> Someone was behind me redoing my hair and I felt my shoes being changed, it was strange to have so many people's attention but when I was coaxed off the chair and then maneuvered to stand the Crystal monster told me to open my eyes, seeing the work I felt shocked. It was beautiful.  My makeup had been done beautifully making my eyes so much more striking! My hair had been swept up in a style like a starlets a silver jeweled comb that matched the clasp on the dress sparkling in the curls. The heels where a bit higher then I was used to but just as lovely matching the gown.  I had no necklace, my mother's pearls had been put neatly in a bag with my dress and instead beautiful dangling silver and crystal ears sparkled charmingly.</p><p>"I-its… I didn't.. is that…"  I couldn’t find the words, the woman in the mirror was so beautiful!  I have enough confidence to say I'm pretty, I'm happy with how I look though I had my insecurities, still the woman I saw in the mirror was Gorgeous was that really me? </p><p>"No woman who walks through that door leaves the same, especially if you’re an Aster girl.  No worries, Unlike his brother Papyrus is an utter gentleman, You're going to have a great night." The woman said, strangely I felt like she was mocking me somehow, but I was to amazed by how beautiful I looked and felt to think too much about it, suddenly the curtain was whipped back and Papyrus turned.</p><p>"FINALLY, ALL I ASKED FOR WA-" his word cut short as he caught site of me eye socket going wide the lights in them vanishing, </p><p>"I-is it to much?"  asked nervously, needless to say I'd never been this dressed up before, maybe I was supposed to stop them? That brought to mind how much this whole thing must have cost how was I going to pay for all of this.</p><p>"BEAUTIFUL, YOU LOOK LIKE …" Papyrus stopped himself coughing his face was flushed again,  "IT'S SATISFACTORY,  PUT IT ON THE ACCOUNT LADIES, THANK YOU FOR THE HELP SHORT NOTICE." He said gently taking my arm and pulling it through his escorting me from the shop</p><p>"P-papyrus I can't let you pay for all of this, I can't even imagine the dress alone, and the makeup and shoes and…" I trailed as he held the bag containing my other cloths in it.</p><p>"IF YOU INSIST ON PAYING ME BACK THEN ENJOY YOUR NIGHT, I HAVE TO ATTEND THIS FUNCTION IN PLACE OF MY FATHER BUT I AM NOT FOND OF THE FAMILY HOSTING, HELP ME ENJOY THE EVENING AND CONSIDER YOUR DEBT PAID IN FULL."  I blinked, wait he had invited me to make his night better with people he didn't like?  That, was oddly the most flattering thing anyone had ever asked of me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Root</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I tried not to act stunned as Papyrus pulled his car onto the long curving driveway of a beautiful mansion outside of the city proper.  It was amazing, huge windows that glowed golden with the lights inside. Party goers had spilled out onto the lawn and mingled before heading inside there was a dull din of muffled conversation and music and I knew I’d be in for a difficult night.  Since the accident I had so much trouble differentiating when there was too much sound, it was difficult to hear what I needed to.  I already decided I’d keep my attention on Papyrus but now I knew I’d really have to focus.  It was only a shame that as a skeleton he had no lips, I’d gotten good at reading them and matching what I saw with what I could hear to figure out what people needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Papyrus pulled up to the front a young man, in a neat suit opened the door for me and escorted me around the car Settling my hands in Papyrus’ outstretched one before taking the keys and and offering Papyrus a Ticket.  Oh A Valet!  I felt like a fool for not realising sooner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Papyrus studied me a moment before shifting, moving himself to my left side.  Had he realised all the noise might make it harder for me?  I knew he was an observant man but I hadn’t realised the thought would even occur to him that I might struggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I offered him a smile as He placed my hand on his arm. I'd been on dates before sure but never anything like this, and certainly never with anyone who treated me like such a lady.  I was still embarrassed he’d gotten me a dress, but he still made me feel good about myself.  I should probably feel shy and uncertain around so many people I didn’t know that didn’t even account for the wealth around me but, I wasn’t being with Papyrus Gave me a sense of… confidence I suppose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled a neat cream envelope from his Jacket, obviously the invitations before offering them to the man at the door who was staring at Papyrus dubiously, after flicking open the invitation there was a faint scowl on the mans face,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The invitation was intended for G. Aster.” he said though the question in his voice was obvious, he spoke clearly so I heard him well enough.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“MY FATHER IS CURRENTLY UNAVAILABLE, I HAVE COME IN HIS PLACE TO REPRESENT THE ASTER FAMILY AND OFFER OUR REGARDS.” Papyrus said with a level of cool formality I had never heard for him before.  He was always rather straight laced.  I supposed he could have even be called up tight but I had never seen him so… ridgid before.  He wasn’t kidding when he said he didn’t enjoy the family, I couldn’t imagine what he must be feeling.  The door man nodded stepping aside and allowing us entry, The grand foyer was very elegant but for a moment I was blind to it as I wondered why Papyrus was so uncomfortable dealing with this family, as we walked I can’t rightly say what caught my attention but, I realized people where looking at us,  I almost felt my nerves come back until I realized it wasn’t me it was Papyrus  then it hit me,  Of all the people here I could only see a few monsters.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If this home belonged to a wealthy human family then… no wonder he was so uncomfortable,  I looked up Despite there being no muscles for me to see I had the distinct impression his jaw was clenching as we walked I reached up with my free hand touching his upper arm, he blinked for a moment seeming confused as if he’d forgotten I was there then his expression softened as I offered him a warm smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OF COURSE YOU MUST BE WONDERING, WE ARE AT THE HOME OF DOUGLAS CARLTON AND HIS FAMILY.” Papyrus explained and I couldn’t help gasping faintly The Douglas Carlton?  He was a media darling popular in films and radio dramas, it was said that he might even star in films where the actors actually speak!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you’re here to give your regards?” I questioned Papyrus nodded</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“DESPITE THE MAJORITY OF PEOPLE DISPLEASED WITH OUR ESCAPE FROM UNDERGROUND CARLTON IS A VERY VOCAL SUPPORTER AND EVEN WEIGHED IN ON THE OPPORTUNITY FOR MONSTERS TO SETTLE IN A PORTION OF THE CITY.” he explained,  and as I thought about it I did remember that, after coming forward as a very vocal supporter of monsters and helping them a lot of other celebrities had stepped forward as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s very kind of him, I guess you would want to thank him then.” I said warmly but it didn’t make sense if he had done so much to help… My confusion must have shown on my face because Papyrus paused chuckling faintly </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’LL EXPLAIN LATER THIS EVENING IF I HAVE TO, BUT I HAVE A FEELING YOU’LL FIGURE IT OUT.” he said simply.  He didn’t acknowledge the people who stared and muttered only stopping to speak when another monster approached. He was a beautiful violet flame with flicks of blue and white.  He offered Papyrus a hand and they spoke a moment before Papyrus introduced us.  It seemed his name was Grillby and he owned one of the oldest and longest running businesses of any monster, and when they had gotten out he had continued that business on the surface.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have been in once with some friends, You make amazing food and the atmosphere is so nice,  You have a wonderful bar.” I complimented, it was only a shame I’d only gotten to go once before my accident. Maybe I should try going again now that things had settled for me.  After some friendly small talk we parted from Grillby and Papyrus took the lead acknowledging the few other monsters there before we approached a small crowd of people, and then there he was</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AH! Mr. Astor what a delight to see you!”  The boisterous voice of Douglas Carlton was impossible to miss as the handsome actor approached,  I felt a lot more shy about meeting him then I did the king of monsters strangely enough, I didn’t really know why but it felt different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“THANK YOU FOR THE INVITATION MR. CARLTON, FATHER SENDS HIS REGRETS AND HOPES YOUR WIFE IS DOING WELL.” Papyrus said again he was formal and even polite but that same coolness was there not unfriendly but not like he was when it was just him in my shop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh please no need to stand on ceremony boy you know I’m just as happy to have you or your brother visit as your father!” he said reaching out and clapping an arm around the skeletons shoulders, or trying to, as Papyrus was a bit taller then even him, that was one thing that you could say about monsters with confidence, they were big.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is this lovely lady on your arm?  Hello my Dear Douglas Carlton, I hope you're enjoying my little get together.” he said smoothly offering me a toothy smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes I am thank you.” I managed not sure what to think, we had only just arrived after all and I didn’t really know anyone other than Papyrus, what was I supposed to say?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonderful!  So tell me what do you do?  No let me guess such an exquisite gown and demure air, are you a debutante?” he asked with a grin I flushed shaking my head quickly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-oh no nothing like that at all I own a flower shop.” I explained quickly glancing at Papyrus who nodded as if reassuring me it was ok.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you work in a flower shop hmm?  Admirable it’s always a delight to see more women getting a chance to join the workforce, and selling flowers must be easy when you’re as pretty as one yourself.” Carlton said charmingly with another wide smile that was less charming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A… no I don’t I mean I work in it but, I own the shop I run it, the whole business.” I clarified  this Gave Mr. Carlton pause and I thought I heard a snort come from Papyrus but that had to have been my imagination right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… own it?...” he said seeming to try and process that, that at least was a reaction I was used to, at least from humans anyway.  Feeling a little let down I moved closer to Papyrus slightly holding his arm a bit tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well isn’t that something.” Carlton finally managed as if he had no idea how to really react to the knowledge of a woman Owning a business. “I can’t linger, I have guests to greet but please mingle, eat, have a good time.” he invited quickly regaining his boisterous demeanor as he hurried off to the next person.  I let out a sigh, I feel sort of disappointed I would have thought someone so vocal about their support of monsters would have been just as supportive of women's rights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WOULD YOU LIKE SOMETHING TO DRINK?” Papyrus asked, dragging me from my thoughts I nodded gratefully and followed him to the refreshment table, there was so much food!  Delicate little plates for Pastries and little finger sandwiches, fruits some I didn’t actually recognize and of course drinks.  While I had noticed neatly dressed waiters rotating around the room with silver trays holding pretty flutes of champagne and finger foods it seemed there were more glasses here with drinks ranging from wine to water.  A couple pretty silver boxes sat out with cigarettes neatly settled inside for anyone to just take if they wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was just the grandeur of the food, Freshly cut flowers where in beautiful Vases that I had to guess where crystal by the way they gleamed in the lights, the table cloths where so white I was almost blinded,  I never really thought things would be this fancy outside of a wedding reception but it seemed like there was a very different way of life for people with money.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Admiring the set up I hadn’t realized Papyrus had left me at first until a small plate slid into my view arranged with a diverse selection from all over the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WILL THIS BE SUITABLE FOR NOW?” Papyrus asked, offering a small smile. I nodded taking the plate and walked with him to a pretty sofa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, I’m sorry I guess I’m a little overwhelmed by everything, The house, the food, the people I’ve never seen anything like it.” I admitted sheepishly though he likely knew that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“IT’S NO TROUBLE, I FIND YOUR INTEREST IN EVERYTHING RATHER… SWEET.  I HAVE GROWN RATHER ACCUSTOMED TO OPULENCE AT TIMES I ALMOST FORGET THAT NOT EVERYONE ON THE SURFACE HAS AS MUCH AS WE DO.” he said honestly I smiled looking at he pointed to a yellow six pointed fruit on the plate</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“THAT IS A STAR FRUIT,  THEY FEEL LIKE EATING GRAPES BUT ARE A BIT MORE TART.” he explained as I picked it up.  I had heard of it but never seen it always happy to try something new I tried a bite and smiled at the juicy flavor he was right, there was a faint resistance from the skin but it was soft inside just like a grape but the taste, at best it reminded me of tart green apples but there was a sweetness to it as well,  I never would have thought of such a combination but it was so yummy!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I CAN ALREADY TELL YOU’RE PLEASED WITH IT.” Papyrus said proudly before he began pointing out more exotic fruit for me to try.  Each time I found something I liked he seemed to puff up with pride, it was… cute.  It wasn’t until I’d cleaned the plate that I realised I hadn’t given Papyrus any Just eaten what he suggested I try next,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry I didn’t even think to offer.” I apologize quickly only for him to shake his head reassuringly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NOT AT ALL I HAD A HEARTY MEAL AT HOME BEFORE COMING OUT, I UNDERSTAND SEEING MONSTERS OF MY TYPE EAT CAN BE A BIT OFF PUTTING TO HUMANS I DIDN’T WISH TO DISTRESS YOU.” he said simply I felt a bit better but also really curious, Did he eat in some kind of strange way?  Before I could ask music picked up and Papyrus stood offering me a gloved hand</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“MAY I HAVE THIS DANCE?” he asked bowing slightly before me, struck mute I could only nod as I took his hand and stood letting him lead me to join other dancers.  Unlike the clubs and dance halls the music here while upbeat was significantly more subdued, elegant.  Papyrus settled one hand on my waist and took my hand with his other while he led me in a dance.  I felt a little awkward but he led very well and I was able to match his pace, my hand resting on his chest as I couldn’t reach his shoulder quiet.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eye lights held my gaze as we danced moving along to the music so that the room and crowd faded and there was only him and me.  Strangely the last hour I felt like I had gotten to know him better, or in a way I hadn’t before and, I liked it, I liked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I.. um…”  Papyrus smiled nodding encouraging me to speak but before I could sort out my thoughts to thank him for inviting me on such a lovely evening a hand caught my shoulder and our little bubble popped.  I turned a little to face the one who had grabbed my shoulder. The man was younger than Carlton and I vaguely recognized him but not from where.  He had undone the top button of his shirt and his face was flushed.  The distinct smell of too much to drink was heavy on his breath as he spoke.  Between music and chatter I barely caught it but something about a dance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I’m already dancing.” I said trying to be as polite as possible in turning him down, I didn’t want Papyrus to get into any trouble if it turned out I was rude to someone who could make things hard for monsters.  The man's handsome features twisted a bit before he grinned looking up at Papyrus and speaking again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure your pet won’t mind being let off his leash for a bit.” the man slurred, I gasped at his insinuation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir I must insist I am already dancing and to correct you I am his guest not the other way around.” I said firmly, I wasn’t about to just let him act like Papyrus was some kind of animal.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon honey, someone like you is too sweet to be wasted on something like him,  I can guarantee I have more cash, and unlike your skeletal friend I can give you a much better time.” he said, his arm looping around me before I could comment.  I gave a strangled yelp fighting not to draw attention as a hand firmly grabbed at my bottom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“THAT WILL BE QUIET ENOUGH OF THAT” Papyrus said in his usual booming tone as I was suddenly swept off my feet and deposited on his other side out of the drunken man's reach.  I grabbed his arm, I really didn’t want this to devolve into something but what could I really say?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Shoot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room had gone silent at Papyrus' words, other dancers had stopped to look over leaving a small circle of space around us and the man,  I hated to be the center of so much attention and felt a bit lost on what to do, we'd been having such a good time. </p><p>Unlike when Papyrus and the King had faced each other in shop there was no tension here, no match of wills,  just one drunken  idiot trying to stand up to pick a fight with someone way out of his league.  While the man looked ready for a fight Papyrus looked less than impressed,  it was kind of funny like a Chihuahua facing off against a Mastiff, the man was so below his notice.  Despite that though I felt guilty, I should have kept my mouth shut and not antagonized the man but I hadn't appreciated what he'd said about Papyrus and his ignoring my own refusal to dance with him. </p><p>Reaching forward I grabbed Papyrus by the arm gently catching his attention Maybe if I diffused the situation before it got out of hand.  More than anything I didn't want Papyrus to get in trouble if he did something trying to defend me.</p><p>"It's ok, I don't want you to get in trouble over me, he's just drunk, I'm alright." I said with a weak smile, the crowd parting caught our attention and all three of us looked at Carlton who seemed confused and a little annoyed.  I couldn't blame him really who wanted a fight in the middle of their nice party?</p><p>"If anyone has an explanation?" he said with that same toothy smile, though it didn't reach his eyes now,  The man drunkenly slurred out that I'd gotten mad when he didn't want to dance with me and had sicked my 'pet monster' on him,  I flared indigently as the man again seemed to see Papyrus as little more than an animal!  Carlton seemed less then impressed.  Obviously he wasn't going to approve of that kind of racist behavior being such a supporter of monsters but… he turned to me and Papyrus questioningly he, was giving us a turn?</p><p>"That's not true sir, I was dancing with Papyrus and this man asked me to dance, I turned him down explaining I was already dancing,  He made a racist comment to Papyrus and then grabbed me… i-inappropriately." I managed weakly at this Carlton's scowl deepened. Especially when the woman of a couple who had been dancing next to us affirmed that she'd seen the man grab my backside even after I told him to leave me alone.</p><p>"I'm fairly open about freedom of expression, but with a wife and two daughters, I could never imagine a man forcing himself on any woman in my house,  I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He said firmly again the drunk tried to slur out it was my fault desperate to defend himself but with his story changing Carlton wasn't swayed and with a gesture a couple men in neat black suits walked over and with an arm each they 'escorted' the man out.</p><p>"I'm sorry for the fuss Miss, and Mr. Astor,  I hope you know I'd never abide by that kind of behavior in my home, I hope this hasn't soiled your families opinion." He said Papyrus shook his head.</p><p>"NOT AT ALL, IN FACT MY FATHER WILL BE VERY PLEASED TO LEARN YOUR VEIWS ON WOMENS SAFETY, HE TAKES SUCH THINGS VERY SERIOUSLY AS FOR MYSELF AND MY DATE." Papyrus trailed and looked at me his posture was still tense but his expression had softened.</p><p>"I don't blame you at all Mr. Carlton, thank you for giving me a chance to explain what happened.  I'm just sorry for the commotion, Papyrus and I are having a fantastic time, I'm so glad he brought me." I said,  So maybe he didn't know what to think of a woman owning a business but if he was willing to believe a woman's word over a man's about an assault I guess he wasn't all bad.  Another man would have easily believed the man's words over mine simply because I'm a woman. A sad but true state of affairs.</p><p>"Well then, why don't we get back to enjoying our evening shall we?" he announced grandly,  there was a sense of relief as music picked up again and guests resumed conversations.  The incident had caught some attention though, while a few ladies approached to make sure I was alright I noticed the fire monster from before talking to Papyrus.  He returned to my side quickly and I felt his hand settle gently at the small of my back</p><p>"Are You Sure You Are All Right?" he asked his voice gentle but still loud enough for me to hear.  I nodded smiling warmly</p><p>"Yes,  I'm enjoying myself I won't let one creep bother me or ruin tonight." I assured He smiled before taking my hand and sweeping me back onto the dance floor.  Sure I hadn't liked what had happened but how could I let that ruin this night?  I felt a little like Cinderella,  the perfect prince, the perfect gown the perfect setting.   It was so beyond my imagination,  I would have been happy to have a burger in a small diner having intimate conversation and laughing, but this was just as nice.</p><p>"YOUR SMILING, HAVE YOU THOUGHT OF SOMETHING NICE?" Papyrus asked as he gave me a little twirl.</p><p>"Just how much fun I'm having,  I'm generally a much simpler person, I don't need a lot but I'm impressed and enjoying myself here, it's different and, maybe a bit overwhelming but that’s part of the amazement I suppose." I said looking up at him, His eye lights glowed a warm red and where focused on me.  For a moment it felt like it was just us two, no party no crowd, just two people dancing.</p><p>"PERHAPS YOU CAN TELL ME ABOUT WHAT YOU LIKE MORE, AND NEXT TIME WE CAN DO THAT?" he suggested with a slight cock of his brow, next time?  I smiled sheepishly</p><p>"Is there going to be a next time?" I asked with a gentle teasing tone,  he chuckled dipping me carefully</p><p>"I SHOULD HOPE SO, YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE YOUR PET ALONE FOR TO LONG WOULD YOU?" he asked I couldn't help laughing as he joked back, no I couldn't, and I wouldn't, even as the night became a blur of more dancing and drinks meeting more monsters and people then I could ever remember nothing took away that warmth, I was just so happy.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Driving her home, Papyrus kept glancing at her smaller frame,  She'd fallen asleep almost as soon as she'd slid into the car.  The sweet little thing,  It was almost 3 in the morning and he had a feeling she'd maybe had more to drink then she had meant to.  He couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed one of those parties.  The power and wealth of the Aster family meant certain social obligations,  though after how Carlton had dealt with the drunkard Papyrus had found his opinion of the man improving.  Papyrus knew he had only enjoyed the night because of her. </p><p>Taking her to the shop had been a spur of the moment decision,  She would have been perfectly fine in her simple dress but he'd wanted to see her dressed up, he hadn't been disappointed either.  Sans' mate had been stunning when she took on the mantle of the Lady for work but when Papyrus had seen the flower girl step out from behind the curtain he had felt his SOUL clutch in his chest.  The shy uncertain look in her eyes, the way the dress fit, her makeup, her hair, shimmering fabric like a starscape.</p><p>He hadn't been able to find the words to describe it.  He had his pick of beautiful women but His little flower girl was beyond his wildest imaginings.</p><p>Finding out she'd been to Grillbys had been a surprise,  then again living in the monster side of town it was silly of him to assume she'd never go,  while he didn't favor the greasy food he did at times enjoy the atmosphere.  Perhaps they could go there, sit in one of those dark booths and pass the hours?  Those thoughts where mixed with a different darkness,  a hot room, her slight body moving under his as he slid that pretty dress off her…</p><p>He shook his head quickly Returning his focus to the road.  Not only was that incredibly inappropriate while she was sleeping right next to him, (especially if she woke up and his magic manifested from such thoughts) but it was far too early to consider such things even if being with her stirred his body and SOUL in ways he'd never felt even with lovers in the past.</p><p>Seeing the drunk Paw at her had filled him with such a hot rage it had been a struggle to maintain his control.  He'd been so focused on keeping his temper in check the mans insults had completely passed him instead all he knew was this human had attacked his flower girl.  He'd never wanted to punch someone as hard as he had right at that moment.</p><p>Pulling his car up to the curb outside her shop he realized she wasn't waking and so carefully eased her from the car.  She mumbled  something and curled into his chest sighing softly, his SOUL clutched again and it was a strain not to just stand there and hold her, savoring her warmth, her scent.</p><p>Plucking up the bag with her clothing he dug out her clutch and found her key. </p><p>Only to find it wouldn't work.  He frowned jiggling the stores door handle as he held her.  She stirred eyes drifting open, no stay asleep he… his skull flushed red.</p><p>"Back door…" she mumbled words slightly slurred with sleep and drink.  Ah! Of course She'd mentioned before she lived above the shop, she must have  Private door for her home.</p><p>He made his way around finding the Staircase that lead to the second floor, this door was better sturdier and safer as far as he was concerned.  Holding her carefully he unlocked it and stepped inside letting it swing shut behind him as he stepped in.  it was a neat place, open plan, and unsurprisingly full of plants and flowers.</p><p>It was neat though which he approved of greatly. Spotting a curtained off section he made his way over parting the cloth to see a bed and a little side table with a lamp and a few books on plant husbandry and to his surprise an adventure story.  Laying her on the bed he carefully removed her jewelry setting it neatly on the Table then slid off her shoes, he didn't dare touch her stockings, that was much to intimate for putting her to bed but, after a moment of indecision he stepped out to the kitchen space and wet a cloth to wash away the makeup,  if he remembered correctly if it was left on it could cause skin problems?  He wasn't sure but better safe than sorry. </p><p>As he passed the damp cloth over her mouth it twisted into an odd smile and she hummed eyes opening slightly unfocused.</p><p>"Feel all fuzzy." She mumbled lips brushing his fingers he pulled back like he'd been burned staring at her as she shifted sighing "Ish a good fuzzy though… Almosht perfect night…" she mused, despite himself he shifted a little closer</p><p>"Almost?  What would have made it perfect?" he asked his throat felt oddly dry as he looked at her so small so vulnerable… how easily could someone over power her?</p><p>"Jusht wish youd kish me." She said softly voice slurring more She was drunk, she had no idea what she was saying he knew this.  She was half asleep, probably didn't even know she was talking to him, He knew this!</p><p>He knew this as he bit the finger of one glove and pulled it off leaving his bones free.</p><p>He kept telling himself this as he placed his hands on the pillow on either side of her head.</p><p>He screamed it in his head as those bare nicked bones moved to touch her soft hair to run a thumb against her velvety cheek, </p><p>He forgot it as he leaned forward pressing his teeth carefully to her lips, He would never hurt her,  but just this once, just for an instant in the dark he just wanted this little taste of her, to tide him over until she could ask for his kisses when she was wide awake aware and wanting. </p><p>Until that time this stolen moment in the late night would have to last for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Stem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Entering the Aster home Papyrus slipped off his Jacket pausing to look up, seeing the woman his brother had claimed of his own on the landing.  She was still very striking, Beautiful didn’t quite fit, but neither did any other description.  She was just… Striking,  she grabbed attention, the vagueness of her gender her sharp features, the deceptively lazy posture.  He supposed it was a good thing she could draw the eye.  That way when in disguise no one could ever connect the sexy socialite, or the dirty street urchin to her... She smiled and offered a small wave</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night?” she asked as she made her way down the stairs.  He wasn’t surprised to see her awake.  She’d developed a habit of nipping down in the middle of the night to snag and apple from the kitchen.  Probably something to do with her mother but he couldn’t say for sure and it seemed in bad taste to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YES, IT WAS SATISFACTORY.  CARLTON WAS SATISFIED BY MY PRESENCE AS FATHERS STAND IN.” he said cooly,  wondering vaguely why it was hard to be warm to the woman his brother cared so much about.  He had no trouble being warm and caring towards his flower girl so why not anyone else? Especially someone who was now part of their family?  He couldn’t be sure but he found himself following her to the kitchen as he pondered the question.  He didn’t dislike her, in fact after she had once punched him he found himself respecting her strength, and of course her talent for changing who she was completely was valuable and admirable, there where many reasons he would never be able to do that, most important of which being he was an almost 8 foot skeleton.  It wasn’t something he could hide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You took someone with you right?  Sans said you mentioned it to Gaster that you were going to take a guest.” she said simply grabbing an apple from the basket that sat on the central counter, Sans had gotten it arranged just for her.  Shiny green apples with a touch of sour taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YES… I DID…” he said, staring at her as she took a bite. He found them to bitter for his liking but she seemed happy with them.  She watched him a moment as she chewed, studying his face as much as he studied her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well.. alright, you have something you want to ask?” she asked after swallowing offering a lopsided smile.  Papyrus coughed feeling the rush of magic to his face at being called out but curiosity winning over embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SIMPLY THAT…” Papyrus paused and took a breath quieting his voice, “Simply that…  What is it that draws you to my brother and not, me, or my father for example?” he asked.  He knew he had no romantic interest in her, granted initially there had been a level of sextual attraction but she had killed that with that same well placed punch, But he wanted to know.  Maybe part of it was ego, but, Was it something about him?  Was he detestable in some way?  Would it affect how his flower girl saw him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh hrmm… that’s… well thats a good question…” she said clearly not expecting it, she frowned in thought  “It would be unfair to say I don’t know because I kind of do, but it’s not defined, there’s no one reason.  There’s lots of different little reasons…” she admitted Papyrus nodded encouraging her to continue</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something about him… drew me, Not just that he saved my life either,  I mean you and Gaster came to see me plenty of times while I was recovering but,  Sans just, stood out the most.  He makes me laugh with his bad jokes… I, I like that.” she said with a sheepish chuckle rubbing the back of her neck as she took another bite of her apple letting Papyrus mull over what she’d told him. It was embarrassing to talk about it, Sans didn’t ask her these questions,  so she never had to articulate it before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there… something about me that made me… unlikeable?” he asked after a long silence She coughed a little on her food before shaking her head quickly </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!  No not at all… I mean, your arrogance pissed me off, and trying to make me out to be loose Got you a punch but I don’t think you’re unlikeable.  I guess… Our personalities are both pretty strong,  I like you enough as a person I just can’t see myself being romantic with you, it’s nothing wrong about you or me, it’s just… Personal taste?” she said weakly this was beyond odd, and she wasn’t really sure what she should or shouldn’t say to him, but he seemed ernest in his questions and that made her feel like she should be honest with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did things not work out with that girl you took out tonight?” she asked finally  Papyrus flushed faintly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The opposite actually I think… I believe it went very well, we danced and she enjoyed many different foods.  I showed her… I showed her what being with me could be like.  I can provide so much for her.” he said huffing out a breath</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We certainly have wealth enough to ensure she’s happy, but she was worried about paying me back for the dress I bought for her.  She’s a good and responsible woman, very beautiful, she has a charming nature and is very sweet to everyone she deals with. Perfect, really but…”  he trailed glancing away his eye lights focused away from her like it might hide the uncertainty he felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re worried she doesn’t like you?” she asked “Or… are you worried you’ll do something to upset her like you did me?”  she clarified,  seeing the red envelope his skull was all the confirmation she needed.  She sighed leaning back a bit thoughtfully</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papyrus, I’m not… I’m not the best person to ask about relationships.  You saw the mess me and Sans made before we got over ourselves, and I don’t doubt we’ll stumble in the future but.  It’s worth it to be with him.” she said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That being said, You need to be honest with her,  be who you are.  Don’t pretend you have no faults, don’t try and be perfect, you’ll just wear yourself out.  If she likes you, she needs to like you for who you are, not some image you presented her.  Showing off is all well and good on occasion.  You have all of this no reason not to, but, you have to show her more than that…” she said scratching her temple with uncertainty</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A woman… she wants more then financial security from a man,  When you love someone, you want them to love you, to consider you a friend, a partner, and an equal.” she said after a moment of thought </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that make any sense?” she asked Papyrus nodded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little…  She…  She defended me tonight.” he said after a moment.  The woman cocked her head curiously and he continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some drunken fool at the party spoke of me as a beast and a pet, and before I could think to lash out,  she did, she snapped at him making it clear she was my guest… when he grabbed her I retaliated more then ready to bleed him like a pig and… she stopped me.  She didn’t whimper or beg or cry she simply held me, and told me it was alright. That he wasn’t worth it… I’ve never felt someone else have such controle.” he admitted,  The woman smiled nodding</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She sounds like quiet the lady… if she’s strong enough to calm you down.” she said with a teasing note to her voice Papyrus nodded before she continued “If she was that capable then I think you’ll be fine letting her know who you are, not just the man you present as Papyrus Astor, but just, Papyrus,  a dignified goofball who likes to cook and studies anything he’s interested in with a powerful single mindedness.” she said frankly Papyrus blustered glaring</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I am not a goofball!” he declared, making her laugh as she stood moving to toss the core of the apple away and approaching him touching his shoulder she pressed a kiss to the side of his skull a quick friendly gesture she could only manage because he was still sitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are absolutely a goofball, in all the best ways Paps.  I’m glad Sans has you for a brother,  I hope I can call you my brother too when the time comes.” she said warmly.  The taller skeleton went red and looked away huffing out a breath</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I AM NATURALLY THE BEST AT EVERYTHING SO OF COURSE I AM THE BEST BROTHER… and brother in law.” he said finally</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wasn’t feeling too terrible the next morning, but not very good either.  My head throbbed in a dull ache and my feet hurt from dancing in shoes I wasn’t used to,  Oh I had had a lot of fun but Goodness did I hurt now.  I was still mostly dressed though I noticed my shoes were off,  and my face felt… clean.  Slowly I work my way through what I remembered of the night before after the incident.  It had been wonderful and slowly I remembered Papyrus bringing me home, settling me in bed and.. And… I felt a blush rise in my face Oh god I asked him to kiss me!  I was such an idiot, Did I say it or just think it?  I can’t remember!  I hope to god I only thought it because how embarrassing would that be?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It has nothing to do with the fact Papyrus is a skeleton, and everything to do with the fact that a drunk florist made a pass at him.  And a human to boot, sure he took me on a nice night out but… I rolled over and groaned into my pillow feeling utterly mortified.  He’d gone through the trouble of getting me dressed up as well!  I lift my head slowly looking at my watch and sigh.  Thankfully I only open at noon today,  that was part of the reason I even agreed to go out on a Wednesday night in the first place.  Slipping out of bed I almost trip over my skirt realising I’m still in the beautiful dress Papyrus had bought for me.  I smiled faintly glancing at myself in the mirror I had on the wall,  Had <em>he</em> washed off my make up?  It was all gone.  My shoes were off but my stockings were still on…  Had he done all that for me? And I repaid him by drunkenly coming on to him?  I feel like even more of an idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clapping my hands against my cheeks I can only hope it was something I just dreamed up in my alcohol induced sleep and not something I actually said…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I strip down and shower off the last of the night the water clearing my head as I turn my face up into it just letting it wash over me in a calming way.  Washing my hair helps me organize my thoughts even more.  Despite falling asleep on him at the end of the night I know I had a very good time with Papyrus and judging by how he acted I think he enjoyed the time with me.  He’d certainly given that impression when he suggested doing something I was more used to next time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I blushed at the thought of a next time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clean and dressed I tie damp hair from my face and make my way down to the shop to get everything organized for the day humming a tune absently as I do so. I just feel… Happy.  I had so much fun with Papyrus and I’m eager to see him again though I don’t know if I will see him today or not my heart jumps every time the bell above my door rings.  It isn’t him any of those times, but I treat my customers with the same welcoming warmth they deserve and do my work not letting myself feel disappointed,  he didn’t come by every day after all so why should I expect it now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the day passed quickly into evening I began closing up shop, pulling in the front displays and beginning to count out the register when the bell chimed one last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a moment.” I called warmly making my way out from the back office pausing surprised by the two monsters who stood before me. A rabbit and cat monster in neat black suits each bearing the crest of the Dreemurr family on their lapels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You are to come with us, miss.” one of them said ,  it wasn’t a request.  Despite what I honestly believed to be a good relationship with the Dreemurrs I felt a cold fear seep into my blood.  I had never been summoned before and as one monster opened the door and another stepped around behind me, hand firm on my shoulder I wonder ‘why now?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I let the monster in the suit guide me from the shop thankfully when I asked if I could at least turn the sign and lock the door they where willing to let me do so assuring me that the Dreemurrs would not want anything to happen to the shop while I was gone.  Despite this I don't feel very confident as I climb into the car  as the door shut I herd a sound and glanced up and back catching site of a lanky figure in a neat suit</span>
</p><p>"P-Papyrus?" I managed surprised to even see him.  He stood for a moment staring at the sleek car with mild confusion until our eyes locked through the back wind shield I could see the red lights in his eyes vanish but before I could say anything the car was pulling from the side of the road Papyrus quick to try and follow but even with manage he couldn't out run a car I saw him vanishing among the pedestrians as the car drove on turning a corner so that I couldn't see him anymore.<br/><br/></p><p>After what had happened in the shop between him and Asgore I can only hope he didn't recognize who the car belonged to, because judging by his expression he had gotten completely the wrong idea...  Oh dear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The home of the Dreemurr family was huge.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I always wondered what the difference was between a mansion and a palace when the mansion was so big.  It felt like it could be a city on it’s own,  it was on the outskirts right at the base of the mountain,  they had once been imprisoned.  I knew that this whole area had been razed when the city have given them the land, all the buildings were destroyed and the land levelled for the large home,  In part because they had been in terrible condition and in part because the former queen insisted they be close the the resting place of their two lost children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the two suited monsters led me through the grand halls I felt dwarfed by them, and the building itself.  I knew our footsteps must be echoing but I couldn’t hear it, between my problems and my heart pounding in my ears.  Why was I so scared?  The royal family had always been kind to me before… then again I couldn’t help remembering the tension in the shop the day before.  Was it about that?  was I being viewed as some kind of problem for fraternizing with an enemy or something?!  The fact that these monsters were in separate Mafia families had never bothered me before but now as I was escorted along I could only feel cold dread</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To try and calm myself I studied the décor.  The hall we walked along was one Long wall of windows on the left hand side while the right hand side was rooms, doors evenly spaced with long stretches of wall between them decorated with paintings and little tables bearing statues and vases filled with flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were plush well stuffed couches and chairs as well as antique glass front bookshelves with tomes so thick and so old I wondered if anyone had ever actually read them or if they just sat there gathering dust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beyond the windows was an immaculate garden full of trees and winding paths, flowers, and fountains and that was just what I could see.  The mansion was built in a large squared U shape with the main door situated at the bottom facing the city and the two ‘arms’ looping around and coming right up against the mountain. Because of where it was the manor was elevated higher than some of the city, up a bit on a rise before reaching the mountain so when you drove to it you went up the side of the mountain a bit to get to it, however because of this the views were amazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of leading me to any kind of throne room or something the two suited monsters turned and led me out a pair of glass doors into the beautiful gardens.  I certainly hadn’t expected that nor did I expect them to lead me to what seemed like a little cottage hidden in the trees.  It was a little ranch style building just big enough for a small family.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the monsters knocked on the door then stepped back, a hand on my back ushered me forward and the door opened, standing in the doorway was a beautiful young woman with short cropped brown hair, sun kissed skin and warm rich brown eyes.  She looked me over and smiled before looking at the guards and nodded; they seemed satisfied and walked to the end of the path by the edge of the trees, probably to keep an eye out.  I retuned my attention to the woman and realised she must be the saviour of the monsters, this was Frisk Dreemurr… she was beautiful.  In a sleek black pant suit with a deep red silk blouse coupled with modest pearl jewellery and ruby earrings she was so elegantly sophisticated I felt more than a little frumpy with my sloppy bun and work clothes on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and gestured for me to follow.  I wondered why she hadn’t spoken and belatedly remembered she couldn’t speak, of course.  Well at least I knew sign language, I had learned it after the accident so that would help. Apparently the sign language used by monsters wasn’t too different from what we had developed over here.  I knew apparently in some other countries the sign language was completely different, sort of like spoken language I supposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The inside of the house was cosy, and if I didn’t know about the Manor I’d just assume that a small and happy family lived here.  Well one did but there was a lot more to it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the front door you stepped into another hall obviously shorter then the last, to the left there seemed to be doors probably their private rooms and to the right the short hall opened into a cosy looking living room dining area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right across from the door was large portrait of the family, interestingly all three children where in it,  I couldn’t help wondering if they had done it so their first two children would still be part of the family.  It was a nice gesture that was for sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk let me look for a moment before becoming me to follow her to the little living room,  sitting in two large arm chairs on either side of a cosy fire place where the former king and queen of monsters.  Frisk was quick to take a place at her mothers side as I stood before them nervously Asgore smiled gesturing to a chair so I sat hands neat in my lap fingers fidgeting </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I am sorry… I am not very well dressed sir… M-ma’am…” I said looking between the former royal  Toriel smiled chuckling softly and waved a large paw like hand.  Despite the hot red of her Iris joined with an almost terrifying yellow sclera Toriels eyes where gentle though I noticed the way her hand covered Frisks on the arm rest of the chair when it was set down</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You needn’t worry dear you were brought rather unexpectedly of course you’d have no chance to change.” she said lightly, I relaxed a little nodding looking to Asgore who nodded in agreement</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure you are aware but our daughter birthday is approaching.” he said gesturing to Frisk who smiled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your flowers are always so lovely and We do what we can to support the businesses of our people.” Toriel explained taking over Asgore fell silent a fond smile on his face</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love the flowers Asgore always brings me from your shop, so we discussed with Frisk and thought you might be willing to provide and arrange the flowers for Frisks birthday.” she explained… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>wait…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry you want me to provide the flowers for…” I trailed looking to frisk who smiled and nodded using her free hand to carefully explain, the family shared a love of flowers between them all and apparently coming to my shop once a week was something Asgore really looked forward to.  I was flattered to learn this, and it was this that had swayed Frisks decision to request you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m flattered of course I…” I stalled could I do this?  Providing and arranging flowers for a party was so different then just selling them… I dabbled in arrangements and I always made sure when people bought their flowers they looked nice but…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a decorator in mind for the rest?” I asked after a moment Frisk nodded Toriel speaking up again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I’m sure you know of Mettaton?  He is a friend of Frisks and was very insistent that he get to do the decorating.” She explained.  Mettaton, a marvel in mechanical development, schools and engineers from all over the world wanted to study him. He was happy to oblige under certain conditions.  He was primarily a performer even if he’d been designed to kill humans.  A designer, a model, an actor.  He ran the gamut, The boutique Papyrus had taken me to last night carried his designs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-Y… yes I do I know of him I mean, I… well if he has time to speak with me I’m sure he’s busy and… but…”  I took a breath and let it out calming myself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I can speak with him and get an idea of the colors and feel he has for the décor I would be honoured to provide the flowers.” I managed finally with a smile.  I needed to have confidence in my work, they wouldn’t have asked for me if they didn’t think I was capable right?  Asgore nodded lifting a hand,  While Toriels where soft and thick her fingers had stubby neatly trimmed claws and the fur was well groomed and pampered his fur was trimmed short and close to the skin and his claws where long and quiet intimidating.  Thick rings glimmered on his fingers the gold showing off the power and wealth he had at his claw tips.  After a moment one of the suited monsters who had brought me to the Mansion walked in</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please contact Mettaton and Have him come so he can meet his partner.” he said calmly. The monster nodded and walked out just as silently as he entered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now there is something else important I must address with you.” Asgore said returning his attention back to me. I tensed a little nodding and sitting up straighter, I didn’t think he was about to kill me because... well... his wife and daughter where right there and more importantly they all seemed to want me to decorate for Frisks birthday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can’t do that dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes sir?” I asked carefully but it was impossible to cover my nerves Asgore sighed smiling gently </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re scared… don’t be actually I just wanted to say I’m glad you are alright.  Obviously because of his position and support Douglas Carlton is a close acquaintance.  Naturally when there is any kind of anti monster sentiment from anyone powerful I’m informed immediately.  The situation at his get together yesterday was explained to me.” he clarified I flushed hotly it was still embarrassing, despite what everyone had said I still felt responsible for the trouble.  It never would have happened if I had just danced with the man despite what a creep he had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am very sorry Mr. Dreemurr I had no idea things would escalate so quickly.” I said he raised a hand shaking his head as I fell silent</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of that,  You are not at fault for being accosted, Actually I wanted to thank you for how well you dealt with the situation.  I could not attended but one of my men was there as a representative and witnessed what happened as well and gave me a full report.” he explained then rubbed his chin </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I may offer some… fatherly advice?  I know I am not your parent, but as you are alone, and in my territory You are under my care,  so I really must warn you, such things are not uncommon to interracial couples.  Not only that but the company your keeping…” he trailed trying to think of a way to word it I felt that same urge as the night before a need to defend,  but instead of defending Papyrus as a monster,  I spoke defending Papyrus, the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is very good to me.” I said Asgore arched a brow at my words Frisk smiled faintly I was shaking but I needed to say it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure I understand why you are at odds, and I am sure it’s not really any of my business,  But the tension between you and Papyrus in my shop was impossible to miss.  I am sorry that you don’t seem to get along, but please let me say that he has been nothing but good to me.  He comes in often and we always talk about flowers even a little about his family.  He’s loud and a bit abrasive but he’s also very sweet.  Last night he took me to get dressed up and I have never felt more beautiful then when he looked at me stunned after I was finished. We danced and talked and he was gentle with me all night.  And then when he took me home even though I was half asleep and.. Well a few drinks deeper then I meant to be He just took off my shoes and put me to bed.  Nothing else.  I cannot tell you how many human men would have taken the opportunity.” I explained I wanted so badly for him to understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I respect you very much, and I am beyond grateful that you gave me permission to open a shop here and work with my flowers,  I am so happy here, but I must ask that you please trust my choices, like the ones that led me here.  I choose Papyrus Aster and… Even if you can’t understand it… maybe please accept it?” I asked earnestly  Toriels expression was warm as she looked at the former king  He huffed out a sigh rubbing his temple</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While me and the Aster family are not on the best of terms we have a … shaky truce.  Your certainly firm in your choices…  You’re right I may not understand but,  I can trust your choice… that being said… Please know you can come to us if anything happens,  No matter what you will always have the protection of the Dreemurr family.” he said.  I couldn’t overstate how happy I was at his understanding.  We discussed a few more things regarding Frisks party including that I was invited, I am sure that it was Frisk who had helped sway Asgore into agreeing to let me invite Papyrus</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whether he accepts the invitation is another story but I shall send it with yours.” he had said resigned, and just like that the meeting was finished.  The other neatly suited monster entered just as I was standing to leave and whispered something to Asgore who stared a moment at me before laughing a deep rumbling laugh that despite the large fangs in his mouth was the kind I would expect from a big friendly grandfather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s a good thing we’ve finished there is someone waiting for you.” Asgore said standing offering his arm.  Toriel stood as well and taking his arm he and the suited man escorted me from the little cottage. Toriel said something about Pie and Frisk waved goodbye to me as we walked out.  The walk through the garden back to the main manor and then to the front doors was a lot faster, probably because I wasn’t so terrified.  I was shocked to see Papyrus looking more then a little dishevelled his suit rumbled the hems of his trouser legs where dusty and his tie was crooked he also seemed almost out of breath standing there looking ready to fight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papyrus… are you ok?!” I asked rushing forward missing the faint smile on Asgores face as those red eye lights immediately focused on me </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU ARE… UNHARMED?” he asked seriously then it hit me, he’d seen me in the car I had seen him run but assumed he stopped when the car was out of site</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-did you… did you run all the way here?!” I asked incredulously, a faint red colored his skull, he had run up part of a mountain to save me…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WELL YOU WHERE BEING WHISKED AWAY IN A STRANGE CAR FAR TO EARLY FOR YOUR SHOP TO BE CLOSED I WAS… CONCERNED…” he managed after a moment of silence as if debating what he should say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” I said softly taking his hand gently in mine.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Over the next two days Papyrus found reasons to spend time at the shop all day.  I was flattered by it until he started scaring away customers…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papyrus not everyone who walks in is here to whisk me off!” I exclaimed irritably as a third customer stormed out muttering something about coming back when it was ‘safer’</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“HOW CAN YOU BE SURE OF THAT?  YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MONSTERS OTHER THAN WHAT WE LET YOU SEE,  I KNOW THEM, I SPENT MY WHOLE LIFE UNDERGROUND WITH THEM.” he pointed out, and, well he wasn’t wrong but.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fair but this isn’t the underground and no one’s going to come hurt some no name florist for no reason.” I insisted sighing a little as he remained unmoved.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Papyrus,  Did any of you just… kill for no reason?” I asked, he faltered staring at me a moment, “What I mean is,  Yes you did what you had to do to survive, but you didn’t just go out and kill willy nilly did you?  There were reasons, right?” I clarified.  I’m not sure what surprised him more, how openly I questioned him about killing, or how I wasn’t judging him about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WELL, YES.  THERE WHERE UNSPOKEN RULES IF WE HAD JUST KILLED EVERYONE RIGHT OFF NONE OF US WOULD HAVE SURVIVED.” he muttered, I smiled </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly… Now, I’m not going to question you about those details but think about it, to any of the monsters, am I a threat?  Would any monster gain anything by hurting me?” Papyrus scowled. He didn't seem to want to answer which really just confirmed my suspicions, No I was just too small.  Just a human who sold flowers.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“YOU’RE FRIENDS WITH SOME POWERFUL MONSTERS THOUGH… AND, MORE THAN A FRIEND TO ME.” he muttered after a moment stepping closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU’RE IN A DANGEROUS POSITION BECAUSE OF HOW CLOSE YOU ARE TO THE DREEMURRS AND ME... I worry.”  I’m always surprised when his voice goes softer like that, standing there frozen, he lifts a hand to caress my cheek.  Ever since chasing me down he’d been more open and affectionate in private.  He dipped his head teeth gently brushing my lips, always so careful, they were very sharp, he must have worried about cutting me, but I couldn’t help thinking, I wouldn’t mind a nick or two if it meant he kissed me deeper…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well well! I do hope I’m not interrupting!”  I jolted back at the sudden voice that filled the small space with the harsh jangle of the doors bell.  The door had been slammed open and standing in the entrance larger than life was Mettaton!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was dressed amazingly, flawlessly pulling off a ladies suit with slacks instead of a skirt,  I can’t begin to understand how but his ‘hair’ is styled sweeping over one eye and streaked with a hot red.  That’s something I had never asked about, even now above ground it seemed monsters favoured Blacks and red, Occasionally accenting with gold, but rarely if ever straying from that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mettaton strode in looking around critically at the shop, I can see his expression is displeased.  I suppose being asked to work with someone like me on an event as big as Frisk's Birthday must be somewhat insulting to him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Welcome to m-”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes darling enough please, I don’t really want to hear any kind of awkward squawking and fawning. If you could get your boss for me I won’t tell him you were busy canoodling with … less savoury monsters during work hours.” he said simply.  I flushed not sure what was more insulting that he assumed I was just a salesgirl or the way he spoke of Papyrus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“METTA-” Papyrus paused when I touched his arm shaking my head. No, I could handle this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems there's been a miscommunication, I’m the owner and Papyrus here is my guest. I would appreciate you not insulting another in my place of business.  I will not tolerate it.” I said firmly.  My hand trembled on Papyrus’ arm but he said nothing as I dug deep for courage to speak up.  Mettaton eyed me a moment before inclining his head </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough, I suppose it is quiet unfitting to behave poorly in another's property.” he said finally before casting Papyrus a smirk and then looking to me </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If this is your shop then I take that to mean you took the job of doing flowers for the princess’ birthday celebration?” he asked, though he didn’t sound like he was asking me so much as saying it with disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I am.  I was asked to do so personally and I was flattered to be requested, I thought it important to meet with you to get an idea of how you intended to decorate.  I can plan flowers and arrangements around that.” I explained Mettaton scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somehow I doubt any human can match my brilliant ideas.  Your flowers will only stand out by not being as good as the rest of the decor… but since dear Frisk asked for you specifically I suppose nothing can be done.” he said curtly.  It’s embarrassing, I know Mettaton is a popular designer. Part of me wants to challenge him to make sure he knows my flowers and arrangements will look perfect with his designs but… another part of me is worried, what if he’s right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since I won’t have my name tarnished by your undoubtedly slap-shod job I’ll design everything you can show up fiddle with a few flowers and pretend you did a good job hmm?  You humans are quite skilled at taking credit from others aren’t you?” he said mockingly Papyrus growled and again I shook my head</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok.” I told him, the way he was angry on my behalf was actually more calming, it settled me, made me feel more confident. I looked to Mettaton again who arched his brow challengingly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t take credit for work that’s not mine and I won’t stand aside when I was asked specifically to do this.  Why don’t you see what I can come up with first” I said firmly.  Mettaton seemed surprised before chuckling</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why should I?  It won’t be any good.” he countered, I grit my teeth and doubled down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you really think so then sitting with me and seeing what I come up with shouldn’t be a problem for your already great ideas will it?” I asked, the monster stalled a moment before his expression darkened.  For a second I thought I had made a mistake but instead he pulled a folder out of… actually, I don’t know where. He simply reached into the long coat draped across his shoulders and pulled it out of... The void?  He placed it on the table I usually used for cutting and flipped it open I can seen fabric swatches, photos of furniture on one page before he flips rapidly to what looks like a sketch of an urn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine! With only what you see on this page what would you put in this urn?!” he demanded tapping the opposite page where he had chips of stone and paint samples.  A few sketches of sweeping banners and a basic lay out of how the urns Might be arranged where each banner curved up and met in a bundle of fabric that according to the note might look like a rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was surprised, I didn’t doubt he worked hard but I didn’t even know you could get… stone chip samples to have things custom made…  I couldn’t help feeling intimidate but I took a deep breath and grabbed a paper and pencil loosely sketching the urn and sweeping fabric from his plan onto the paper, studying the colors he had in mind (a very deep red accented with gold and white) I debated a moment before shaking my head</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This color scheme, um, why did you pick it?” I asked, I didn’t want to insult him but it seemed more like a wedding, this was a birthday party for a girl turning twenty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reds and gold are a staple of monster designs. I went with white to stand out against all the black obviously.” he said I nodded that was reasonable but…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is red necessary?” I asked, This seemed to bring both Mettaton and Papyrus up short as they looked at each other in a moment of confusion,  forgetting their animosity in lieu of my question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I DON’T THINK SO, WHEN MONSTERS STARTED BUILDING LV OUR MAGIC STARTED TURNING RED.” Papyrus said thoughtfully. Mettaton nodded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reds and blacks were already a staple when I was built… It’s simply how it always was.  And it’s not as if they aren’t elegant.” he pointed out, and he’s right but…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why not go with something that would really stand out and show how Frisk is bringing change?” I suggested shifting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We keep the design but instead of the reds and white we go with a vibrant teal, or turquoise. We could still use gold to accent and white to break up monotony, or even black if you really want, but One of the reasons Frisk is special to you all is because of how they freed you from the cycle of kill or be killed right?  You’re not constantly fighting for your lives up here.  Why not show how she brings a difference to you all by going with a different color scheme?”  I suggested blushing faintly, my words trailing as Mettaton doesn’t say anything rubbing his chin, his eye closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… not a bad idea.” he murmured after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frisk didn’t just free us, she changed our world, even if she hadn’t gotten us out of the underground, we would have been very different from having met her.” he mused </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We cling to old habits… and colors.  I never even thought to stray very far, Deciding to use white was a struggle because it is so opposite what I had always worked with.” he said though it seemed like it bothered him a bit to admit it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, if we went with this idea how would you handle the flowers?  It’s not as if there are many in such a color.” he pointed out as if remembering he had set me a challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're right but if we accent with soft pink and white flowers Peonies and carnations.” I suggested as I began sketching I could see it, the way the blush in the carnations would stand out maybe a couple white Gerbera daisies</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t notice how Mettaton came close resting a hand on my shoulder and watched me sketch.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus moved back a bit not wanting to be near the machine any longer than necessary.  Seeing the two hunched over the work space bothered him more than he wanted to admit.  Of course she had come up with something brilliant.  She had suggested all the best flowers to convey things he couldn’t always say so naturally she’d know what flowers to pick for a party… and the idea of pulling back from the red and black to give Frisk something special for her birthday.  That was something only a human would think about.  Even Papyrus hadn’t ever thought to question why everything was the same color… even at home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the shop bell rang and the two didn’t move Papyrus decided he could help her with her shop at least if he couldn’t really add to this whole, designing thing.  Unfortunately it seemed having the Papyrus of the aster Family come and glare at you demanding what you wanted. Was not a very good business model.  The monster who had walked in took one look at him, flinched at his demand then left hurriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That only served to irritate him more.  Was he completely incapable of doing anything for her?  She hadn’t needed the grand party though she’d been grateful.  She hadn’t needed saving, though she’d been charmed.  Now it seemed he couldn’t even help with her shop as she took on what he knew would be only the first of great strides in becoming much better known in the monster world…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then of course she was so sweetly naïve to how much danger she was in, close to the Dreemurrs, close to him?  Anyone who had a problem with either or both families could use her to get to them.  If he had realised one thing the other day it was that the former king held his flower girl in very high regard.  She thought she was just a flower shop owner but she was so much more.  She had approached a leader of a whole other people and asked bravely for a place to make a shop because Her people wouldn’t let her.  She had worked hard to build that business.  Papyrus knew some kind of accident had caused her hearing problem but he didn’t know the details.  Despite that she kept pushing forward all on her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated the helpless feeling.  He wanted her to be able to rely on him and the fact she didn’t was so irritating.  On top of that was how she wouldn’t let him strike out at Mettaton for daring to insult her!  One the one hand he was proud of her for standing up for herself.  She had held onto his sleeves with a shaking hand but she had done it.  On the other, it was just another way he couldn’t do anything for her.  Did he seem unreliable?  He knew that human women did like to be independent and strong but so did monster women, that didn’t mean they didn’t need help from their mates from time to time.  Papyrus was floundering trying to find where he fit in to help her...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>